Gordon Ramsay
Entrance Gordon Enters Gordon enters through a kitchen door Special Attacks Neutral B - Criticisms Gordon Rmsay will insult the last opponent who used one of their special B moves. This will cause that specific B move to only be half as strong or effective. This move will last depending on the character's ego. The higher the ego means the effect will last longer. If you press B twice in quick succession, instead of nerfing the effect, it will disable it instead, but this will cause Gordon's next insult to be much longer.While this can't be cancelled manually, Gordon's still a sitting duck while ranting, and thus can still be attacked. In a team battle, if Gordon uses this move after a teammate has used a B move, he will strengthen their effectiveness by double. And with ego, it's the opposite way round; A lower ego means a longer effect. Side B - An Idiot Sandwich Gordon will swipe two pieces of bread in front of him. If they touch someone, they're stuck in this move. After Gordon shouts "What are you?!" the opponent needs to press A, B and X in a randomized order to say "An Idiot Sandwich" to escape the move. While they're trapped, Gordon can perform A attacks as if he was performing a grab attack, and can do so as long as the opponent is trapped. Other opponents can't cancel the move nor can they hurt Ramsay, but they can hurt the trapped opponent. Up B - Blowing smoke up his arse Smoke literally gets blown up Gordon Ramsay's ass, propelling him upwards whilst leaving a trail of smoke behind.. If an opponent touches the smoke, they will get blinded, and will have their controls reversed for 3 seconds. Down B - It's fucking rotten This attack will only work if Gordon is near a food item. Once he declares the food as rotten, it won't change appearance, so you may want to remember what food is rotten since Gordon himself can still eat the food as well. This attack can work on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes, but not Plankton's chum, as it's already rotten. However, using the move on a disguised Plankton will actually do damage to him. Final Smash - Hell's Kitchen Gordon challenges the other opponents to cook some food. For this smash, the opponents must rapidly press A in order to make the best food. However, the more you do this, the better the food will be, and the better healed Gordon will be once he tries it.While the opponents are cooking, Gordon can still move around freely and if you press A, he will yell at the closest opponent, which will stun them for 2 seconds. After 10 seconds have passed, Gordon will try each meal. Whichever meal heals him the least will result in that meal's chef getting KO'd. If there;s just one opponent, they won't have control over the meal. They will heal Gordon based on Social Class, with higher social classes healing him more. Gordon will still KO the opponent regardless. KOSFX KOSFX1: Fuck me! KOSFX2: What in the (beep)!? Star KOSFX: Fucking Raw! Screen KOSFX: Fucking ridiculous! Taunts Up: Gettin' pissed are you? NOT AS PISSED AS I AM! Sd: Don't fucking dare start gettin' pissy with me! Dn: WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE!? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: I'm nobody's bitch! Victory 2: You shouldn't be fuckin' near anyone! Victory 3: (Meme face) Lose/Clap: (crossed arms and pissed off) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Gordon Classicmode Win.png|Win Pose Gordon Classicmode Lose.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? Tilt Attacks *Side - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Smashes *Side - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throw *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward - ??? *Back - ??? *Up - ??? *Down - ??? Others *Ledge Attack: ??? *100% Ledge Attack: ??? *Front Attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip Attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Hell's Kitchen Logo Victory Music Hell's Kitchen theme Kirby Hat Gordon's hair Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role in SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Video Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Hell's Kitchen Category:Real Life Category:Anti Heros Category:Human Category:W.I.P. Category:Male Category:Smash Bros Lawl 4D Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Internet Meme Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:British Category:Confirmed Lawl X Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Cooks Category:Chefs Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Category:BBC Category:FOX Category:Shouty Characters Category:Lawl Nebula Category:Hot Ones Category:Food Reviewers Category:Critics Category:Really Pissed Off Characters Category:People who you do not want to piss off Category:Ranters